1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for operating a drive having an electrically drivable axle, for example in a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles having a hybrid drive structure have at least two drive units. These are usually an internal combustion engine and at least one electric motor. However, the use of other drive units such as hydraulic motors, for example, is also possible. Thus, the drive torque during driving mode of the hybrid vehicle may be applied by both drive units or by only a single drive unit. A vehicle is known from published European patent document EP 0 224 144 A1 which has a conventional main drive axle which is drivable by an internal combustion engine. With increased slip of the wheels of the main drive axle, the wheels of a connectable drive axle may be automatically driven with the aid of a separate auxiliary drive unit, in particular an electric motor.